When you Find a Friend
by animeangel82
Summary: Noshi has never trusted anyone but one person. When she loses her, who will be there for her? Where will she go? Into a new world! But what special place does she hold in that world? Something she never knew...
1. Default Chapter

as always here is my latest fic, When you find a friend.  
  
Summary: Noshy is a girl who has nothing but her mom, and her education. She's always had to fight to defend her pride and now has moved to Tokyo. Her rough mouth and fighting instincts get her in trouble, but she still tries to fufill her mother's wish to make something out of her self. But for the first time in her life she has made a friend, but something tragic happens in her life and she wants to get away from it all. But she never expected to end up in another world.........  
  
  
When you Find a Friend  
  
  
  
Ever since I was little I've never had much. We always lived in the worst part of town. My mom did everything she could to help me get a good education. She worked three jobs a day just so I could go to some fancy private school in Tokyo. I had to live there by myself. It was no picnic. Since I lived in the part of town where you gotta defend yourself or you got nothin, I got into a bunch a fights ever since I was three. I wouldnt let anyone talk bad about my mom or me. We were doing the best we could. But when I went to Tokyo everything was different. The schools didnt have fights or nothin. I stuck out like a sore thumb with all my scars. You could immediately tell I was different. I'd hear the girls whisper about me, but after class I'd try and bring em down. Only to be stopped be some damn teacher. I'd get in trouble for the language I used, and the fights I started. Everyone was afraid of me. Only one thing kept me going, my mom wanted me to be successful, she wanted me to get a career and make something of myself. I promised her I'd study hard and make lots of mony so she could live in a big mansion. So for her, despite my attitude and appearance, I studied real hard in school, and I skipped two grades. I'll never forget that day I went to high school, with all the older kids. Me, this little 13 year old, and all of them, 15. When I was there, I was always really quiet, unless someone badmouthed me, then I'd be on them like butter on corn. Teachers didnt really seem to care much though. Within a week I had made a reputation for myself: Don't mess with her or she'll kick your ass. But one day, everything changed.........I made a friend.......... and someting awful happened...........  
  
I slid the door open to class and walked to my seat and plopped down. I took out this book I was reading, 'The Four Cats', and started to read. No one paid me any mind. I read for a while until someone started tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to face one of my class mates, I didnt know her name since I never really bothered to learn names. I wasnt here for that.   
  
"Yeah?", I said. She looked at me with no fear at all, but she looked sort of frustrated. She pushed a paper towards me and tapped her pencil on the number shichi and said,   
  
"Could you explain this to me?", I looked at her in utter shock and confusion. This girl, was she braindead?! Everyone here is afraid of me! Why would she ask for my help? I still stared at her but gave one silent nod. I looked down to the paper.  
  
" ummm...... uhhhhh......Well, you times this by the recipricle of hachi over shichi and subtract x....", I said. I was still really shocked that she talked to me.  
  
"Oh! I get it! So the answer would be hitotso no , right?", I nodded my head. She looked at me and smiled. Her smile reminded me of my mom. She looked a lot like me when I realized it. She had red hair and brown eyes, just like me. I could've been her little sister except for the scar on my cheek.   
  
"Thanks for your help. By the way, I'm Miaka Yuki, you can call me Miaka.", she said. My jaw dropped, not only did this girl talk to me, but now she introducing herslef?! I quickly realized my rudeness and shut my mouth.  
  
"I-I-I-Im N-Noshi Hibiki, you can call me Noshi.", I responded. She smiled again, and for some reason I smiled back.   
  
"Arigato, Noshi-chan.", she said. For once in my life, someone had been nice to me......For once in my life, I had made a friend. I turned back around in my seat when Koyagi-sensei walked in.   
  
A/N: R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!! -Noshi ^.^  
  
Oh yeah, the awful thing will come in the next chapter. Noshi didnt really have much of a rough mout in this chapter but she will.   
  
shichi-7  
haci-8  
hitotso no-1   
arigato-thanks  
  
If u didny realize it, Noshi isnt a mean person, she just doesnt like people who badmouth other people. In other words, if your nice to her, shes nice to you. But because of her scars, she gets badmouthed a lot.   
  
Noshi's scars: One on her left cheek from her ear past her jaw bone. One on her right her arm from her wrist to her elbow. An x shaped on on her upper left arm. A lot of little ones on her legs. One huge gash down her back.   
  
REMEMBER R/R!!!!!! -Noshi ^.^ 


	2. The letter and the book

Summary: Noshi is a girl who has nothing but her mom, and her education. She's always had to fight to defend her pride and now has moved to Tokyo. Her rough mouth and fighting instincts get her in trouble, but she still tries to fufill her mother's wish to make something out of her self. But for the first time in her life she has made a friend, but something tragic happens in her life and she wants to get away from it all. But she never expected to end up in another world.........  
  
  
  
  
When you Find a Friend  
  
  
  
I trudged along the sidewalk on my way home from school holding my umbrella and, my shoes squeaking under the wet pavemant, I still couldnt believe what had happened. For the first time ever, I had made a friend. Miaka Yuki. She's a wonderful person. (A/N: Not romance, sickos) But why would she be my friend? I mean with my bad reputation and all..... 'Maybe she's able to look past all that. Maybe she doesn't know about my reputation. Maybe she's just stupid.', I thought.   
  
I stopped walking when I reached my apartment complex. I lived here with a bunch of boarders that feared my reputation. All except the land lady Ms. Insho, she knew I wouldnt hurt anyone. And if I did, she'd haul my ass on the street. I opened the door, where all the boarders were standing in the hallway. They all turned to face me with solemn expressions.   
  
"What the hell are ya'll standin there for?!", I asked. No one said anything. Ms. Insho made her way towards me and handed me a letter. Even ole' Ms. Pain-in-the-ass looked sad. I snatched the letter and slowly walked to the stairs. Everyone's gaze was on me.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARIN AT , DAMMIT?!", I yelled. No one said anything. I stomped up the stairs, real annoyed at their behavior. When I reached the top of the stairs, I walked down the tiled hallway to a white door with the number shichi on it. This was my room. I lived at the Tokyo Housing Apartments, it was a nice little place with ju rooms, 5 on top, 5 on bottom. I put my key in the slot and opened the door. Inside was a white hallway with blue carpet that led to a little room with one bed with a blue bed spread, a small white dresser, a book shelf, and a wooden chair. This is where I lived.   
  
I walked in and dumped my schoolbag and the letter in the chair and walked over to my dresser, and changed out of my uniform and into my red kungfu jacket, and black shorts. The fact was, I couldnt stand dresses or skirts, call me a tomboy if you will, but you just cant move in them. Then I walked over to the window. I pulled on the tassel, hoping to let the sunshine in, but only to see rain. It had been raining all day. I went and slumped on my bed. I could just fall asleep and sleep the rest of today. I didnt get much sleep last night, I stayed up until 1:00 studying for a math test. I sat back up, and looked around my room until my eyes landed on the bookshelf. I loved reading. I owned 23 books right now, each of which I had read at least twice. Where did I get the money? No, cant get it from my mom. She pays for my apartment and school funds. Every week, I clean the kitchen and bathhouse. Ole Insho pays me for it. I spend my pay on books. Today, I finished 'The Four Cats', so I put it back on its place on the shelf. I walked back over to my bag, when I saw that letter again. I picked it up and went and sat on my bed. I looked at it for a minute. Is this what made everyone so sad? I mean, it takes a lot to make ole Insho sad.........  
  
Slowly, I tore the envelope open and pulled the letter out. I started to read, it said:  
Noshy Hibiki,  
Your guardian, Naruhodo Hibiki, was killed in a car accident yesterday afternoon. We understand that you are living in an apartment complex in Tokyo. If the owner Ms. Satorou Insho is willing to provide foster care, you will be permitted to stay in Tokyo. Otherwise, we will be by in two days to relocate you to another family.  
  
Sincerely,  
Kodoko Mihikara  
  
Department of child and family services  
  
I dropped the letter on the ground. This can't be true.........Mom.........no..........It cant be........ Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to fall, but I wouldnt let them. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I was smiling as if it was one big joke that would stop any minute. It didn't.   
I ran out of my room as fast as my legs would carry me. Down the stairs, past the boarders in the hall muttering to myself, Damn it all, over and over.   
  
I ran through the streets, to nowhere. I just wanted to get away. Those damn tears were still in my eyes. But I couldnt let them fall, my mom always told me to be strong. As I rounded the corner, I recieved strange looks from the people on the street, walking under umbrellas, and hoods of rain coats. I didnt stop and tell them to quit starin, I just kept running. I ran down to bench, and stopped to catch my breath. Everyone that passed me gave me strange looks. Must've been my clothes that were now soaking wet. I looked at my surroundings and saw the library, maybe I could stay there a while. I ran in, not caring about the strange looks I recieved from people. I ran to a door, and shut it behind me. I slowed my pace and walked to the back aisle of the room. There were a lot of books in here. I slummped down and sat there thinking. 'Why her, why now, why wasnt I there?' I repeatead these questions in my head. I decided to read a book to clear my head. I stood up and looked at the shelf behind me. There were so many to choose from. I finally chose a book called, "The Universe of the Four Gods', and sat down to read it. It appeared to be very old, with many cracks. I carefully opened it, as to not damage it, and began to read.   
  
A while later, after reading about Suzaku no Miko, and Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri. I found myself wishing I could go into this book like the priestess did....just to get away from it all. Then I started thinking about   
my mother, she said anything was possible, she made everything ok, gave me everything she could, and loved me. Tears welled up in my eyes when I thought of her, and I started to whisper   
  
"Damn it all.", I kept repeating the phrase over and over. Why her? She was the best mom she could be. Why her? "Damn it all.", Would it have made a difference if I had been there? Could I have saved her? I started to blame myself for her death. It was my fault. I wasnt there. I didnt help her. Finally out of all my frusration I screamed at the top of my lungs "DAMN IT ALL!". When I said that, a red light illuminated from the book, and surrounded me. Then I saw darkness and blotches of colors, as I felt myself falling down to nowhere. I finally hit something hard, and my vision blurred, and blackened.  
  
A/N: What will happen to Noshi? It wont be sad the whole time!!!! She'll get happy again!!!! -Noshi ^.^ R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R!!!!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!!!- Noshi ^.^ 


	3. Tasuki, leader of the bandits, and my ne...

Well, here's chp.3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Genro!", a blue haired man called, "I found some kid over here!", he called again. From the direction he was calling a man with feiry red hair came stalking out, looking slightly annoyed with one wolf fang hanging out of his mouth.   
  
"What the hell are you talikn bout Koji?", he said, standing impatiently with his arms crossed. "It's just some girl! What would we want with her?"  
  
"Hopefully nothing if you want me to leave you in one piece.", someone said. It was the girl, now off the ground and fully concsious. "Where the hell am I and who are you?!", she demanded. The man known as Genro walked up to her and hit her on the head.  
  
"What the hell was that for dammit!", she yelled, rubbing the sore spot on her head.  
  
"I was checkin if you were stupid or somethin I mean why would anyone as small as you come here?!" he asked looking sort of mezmerized.  
  
"Dammit I dont know where the hell I am! Would you just answer my question?!", she demanded really annoyed with him.   
  
"Well uhhh- I just found you here passed out on the ground. You're on mount Reikukuzan, in the bandit hideout. Name's Koji.", the blue haired one said.   
  
"Yeah and I'm the leader of the bandits- Genro.", the other one said., "you must be stupid to come here. Either that or you must have some guts. But I dont deal with wemon so just-"  
  
"DAMMIT IM NOT A WOMAN! IM A GIRL! AND EVERYONE SAYS I ACT LIKE A GUY ANYWAY!", she yelled. Koji took a step back while Genro just stayed put with a smirk on his face.   
  
"I like you, kid. How about becoming one of us?", he said. Noshy thought about it for a moment. 'Maybe I can stay here until I get over my m-mo', tears were surging towards her eyes but she forced them back. 'I cant just cry in front of people, let alone people I dont know.'  
  
"Okay I'll stay here, but you try anything funny I'll stomp your head in the ground.", she said with a tinge of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Yo Tasuki! Im goin down the mountain to swipe some sake! Be back later!", Koji called out, and ran off.  
  
"Ta-suki?", Noshy asked  
  
"Oh thats my nickname. You can call me it if ya wanna just dont do it in front of suspicious people.", he responded. She nodded  
  
"Now come on....uhh....damn don't even know your name."  
  
"Noshi. Noshi Hibiki.", she said with a smirk of satisfaction.  
  
"Well, Noshi I hope you act as much like a guy as you say you do, cuz you're gonna be the first girl here.", Genro said, looking back at Noshi as he walked.  
  
"Suits me, guys are easier to get along with anyway, dont care about your looks or your damn scars.", she said, eyes closed as she walked. "Say, how far did is this place from Tokyo?", she said, wondering how far shed run before she had passed out.   
  
"To-ko? What the hell are you talkin bout?!", he said a little confused.  
  
"You know Tokyo, Japan?", she said amused with the fact that he didnt even know the capital of the country he was in.  
  
"Japan. Isn't that that place across the water? It's pretty far from China.", he said still confused but with a bit relaxed. Noshi stopped walking, a look of pure confusion on her face. 'China? what does he mean? I cant be in China! I live in-', then relization dawned on her. 'That's right! I got sucked into the book!Better make the best of it...'  
  
"Yo! Noshi! What the hell are you just standin there for?! You gotta meet the guys!", Genro yelled back at her.   
  
"Huh... oh yeah!", she said, running to catch up with him.  
  
"Why were ya talkin bout Japan or whatever?", Genro asked.  
  
"Well, thats where I live. I guess you could say I come from another world.", she said. Genro looked at her a little strangely, as if he couldnt comprehend what she just said.   
  
"Well your clothes look like the ones we wear so, I guess you dont have a problem.", he said, arms folded behind his head.   
  
"So, do any of you bandits practice martial arts? It practice kung fu mysefl. I mean I've never been formally trained, but I trained myself." , she asked.   
  
"Yeah all of us do, or we use a sword. I practice martial arts and use a tessen.", he said casually.   
  
Noshi's eyes turned to dots. "You fight people.....with a fan?! What the hell can a fan do?!"  
  
"It aint just any fan! Its a metal fan that can spread fire!", he said proudly.  
  
"Well I should hope so if you use a FAN!", she said a little weirded out that they use a fan.   
  
"Well were here.", he said, pulling back a curtain to reveal many men drinking and laughing, which ceased when Genro walked in. He started to walk to the center of the room and motioned for Noshi to follow. "HEY! We have a new member as of today, Noshi Hibiki. Yes, she is a girl, and you try anything with her you answer to me!", he said eyes narrowing at the end of the sentence. All the men nodded in unison and continued to stare a Genro. "What the hell are ya'll starin at dammit!", he yelled, fangs exposed. The men promptly turned thier heads and continued talking and drinking. Tasuki looked very proud of himself, while Noshi just had dots for eyes.  
To Be continued  
  
A/N: Remember Noshi is 13, has red hair that she always keeps tied up in a ribbon, brown eyes, and lots of scars. She is a VERY good martial artist(all those fights she got into....), and can use knives if she has to. Later, she'll have a very important part in the story!  
R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R!!!! 


	4. Someone I cared about

ok, chp. 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A week has passed since I met Tasuki and Koji. I've been living here with the bandits since then. I like it here. Most of the guys here are pretty nice, all except that damn Eiken! Remember when Tasuki told all the guys not to mess with me or theyd answer to him? Most of them have obeyed that, because they know what Tasuki will do, and because they know what I can do to them. Eiken always tries something with me, and I always leave him with a new broken bone. It doesnt require much effort either. Tasuki told me they dont mess with me because I could kick thier ass. He told me despite my size, there was only one person here who could defeat me, that was him. I've gotten really close to Tasuki. Every morning after breakfast I go outside and practice martial arts. I never really had time to do it in my world, I was always busy studying. I loved this, I could do whatever I wanted, and I did. I practiced martial arts all day and came back at dark. I'd have dinner and go to sleep. I sleep in Tasuki's room, to make sure nothin happens to me. He's pretty protective, but he knows if something happened I could handle it. Well its been a week, I wonder what'll happen today......  
  
1.....2......3......4......1......2........3........4......flip. My kung fu exercizes, I'd been practicing since 8:00 am this morning. I was really tired, didnt get much sleep last night because I had a nightmare, I've had the same nightmare the past three days. I refused to think of what it was about, or I'd either break something in rage, or get tears in my eyes. I stopped practing and sat down underneath a big oak tree. The sun beat down on my body and it felt good. My eyelids started to drop, and I fell asleep.  
  
I opened my eyes as fast as I could. That same nightmare........  
I had that same nightmare again. In a my rage, I twisted around and furiously punched the tree five times. Now my hands were all cut up and bloody. Stupid! Stupid!That was when I noticed my surroundings. It was dark and it was raining, I must have been asleep for a long time. Tasuki was going to kill me! I stood up, and my vision blurred, but I refocused it. I tried to walk, and with each step, it felt like there were two huge anchors on my feet. I kept on going, all the way to the hideout. I walked in the curtain, and saw Tasuki was waiting right inside.   
  
"Uh-oh....", was all I could say. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into his room, and slid the door shut. He stood there, eyes staring coldly at me.  
  
"And where the hell have you been?!", he asked really agitated at my incompetence.  
  
"ummm....uhhhh.....under the oak tree......", I mumbled softly.   
  
"Doing what?!", he asked.  
  
"Sleeping.....", I mumbled inaudibly.  
  
"And just how the hell can sleeping get your hands all cut up?!", he asked  
  
"...", I didnt respond. I couldnt tell him about my mom.  
  
"Well anyway, don't do it again, hell, you had us all worried sick.", he said, "lets fix your hands up first, though.", he added. Then I followed him into the kitchen, where he poured alcohol on my hands and bandaged them up.  
  
That night at dinner I didnt eat much, just two small pieces of meat, I couldn't even finish my rice! Number one, it really hurt to hold stuff, and number two, I wasnt feeling well. I was getting a few stares from around the table, because I wasnt cussing someone out. When I couldnt eat anymore, I got up and walked off  
to my room without a word.   
  
I changed out of my kung fu jacket and into my baggy night shirt and laid down in my bed. I was really cold, but at the same time, I was burning hot. My hands hurt, but despite all of this, I was able to fall asleep.  
  
The screech of car tires. A crash, and then the sound of glass breaking. A white hospital room. A doctor emerges from the room, shaking his head. This image replayed over and over in my head. And it wouldn't stop.  
  
I just shot up in bed, cold sweat pouring down my face, me gasping for breath. Why does this nightmare keep plagueing my mind?  
  
"Noshi, you ok?", someone said from the shadows. It was Tasuki. But why the hell is he here now? I mean this was his room, but he didnt usually come to bed until about 1:30. I looked outside. It must have been about that time.   
  
"You should sleep, you're sick.", he said to me. It took a while for it to click. Im sick?  
  
"What the hell do you mean I'm sick?!", I tried to yell, but it only came out as a whisper.   
  
"When you didnt cuss anyone out at dinner I knew there was somethin wrong. You got a fever", he told me. " You didint seem yourself today.", he said as he walked over and sat on my bed.  
  
That night mare wouldn't ever go away. That was the cause of my problems. Whne would it go away?My heart kept saying 'Tell him! Tell him!, but my mind kept saying No!You dont want anyone to feel sorry for you!', finally my heart won.  
  
I looked at him then stared at my hands. "Before I came to this world........my mom....died...", a lone tear fell down my cheek. "It was my fault......all my fault........if I had been there........she wouldnt h-have...she was the best mom she could be...she gave me everything....she just wanted me to be happy and strong. She wanted me to have a say in things. All I ever wanted was to make her happy. She was the most important thing in the world to me.", I moved from under the cover to sit next to him. "She told me no matter what, she always wanted me to be happy. Even with all my scars, when I got talked bad about, he just wanted me to b-be..", more tears fell down my cheeks. I shut my eyes hard and tried to get them back in, but they just kept coming. He put his hand on the side of my head and leaned it onto his shoulder, but said nothing. The tears just kept coming, but I didnt care, I needed to get this out. One of the only two people I ever trusted was gone, and the other was sitting right here with me. They were the most important people to in the world to me. He pulled me into a hug and told me it was ok. He understood what was happening to me, and he still told me it was ok. As my tears slowed down, I looked up at him and smiled.   
  
I really smiled, a true smile. "Arigato, Tasuki.", was all I said. There were no words for what I wanted to say. I think he understood that. He smiled at me and spoke,  
  
"Tomorrow Im leavin to go down the mountain to get some herbs. 'll be back in about three days. While Im gone, I want you and Koji to make sure nona the bandits try to take my place, ok? But dont do nothin stupid while your sick. Get better before you do anything. ", he smiled at me and wiped my last tear away. I smiled back at him and nodded my head.   
  
"Like hell I'd let anyone take your place.", I said and I meant it for his place in the bandits, and in my heart.   
  
"Well seems your getting better. Get some rest,though."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
I turned over in my bed, and closed my eyes. He pulled my blnket back up over me. And walked over to his own bed.   
  
'He really does care about me.' Then I remembered something my mom had told me once, and I never understood it until now: she told me one day I would find someone that I cared for, and cared about me. Someone I loved. That person was Tasuki. That was the first time I ever thought about my mom, and it didnt hurt. All because of him. And I fell asleep thinking about him.  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: So Noshi likes Tasuki huh? Miaka comes in next chapter.  
  
R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R!!!!  
-Noshi ^.^ 


	5. Returns and New arrivals

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI!!!! YES, THIS IS SOME OF THE SAME WORDS! I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR NOSHI AND WHAT SHE SAYS! EVERYTHING ELSE IS BY THE CREATORS!!!!  
OK.  
  
This chapter is for Ryogazgal(I luv Ryoga! I luv his fangs!) Nuriko Inverse, and Shadow Clow!!!!  
  
ok well... chp. 5   
  
When you Find a Friend  
  
  
  
When I woke up the next day, Tasuki had already left. He left me a note on the table. Koji told me it said, 'Remember wha I told you.' I guess my fever had gotten worse, because I didnt get up all day. The next day was a little better, I got up for a short while.  
  
Today was the day Tasuki would get back. Little did I know that while I was sick, all chaos had ensued. I got out of my bed at 7:00 pm and put my kung fu shirt back on, and walked downstairs. No one was their usual selves, and when I walked in there, I was bombarded. I found out Eiken had become the leader by force. I also found out three young wemon had turned up here. Two were in the room, acting as waitresses and the other was in Eiken's resence. Everyon knows what Eiken would do to a girl who couldn't defend herself....... I decided to go there first. When I saw one of the captured girls, I knew something was up. Someone dressed as nice as that wouldnt be persuaded so easily......  
  
I walked down the hall towards the main room, where Koji was standing outside.   
  
"Good. You're finally better. I dont think I could take anymore of his crap! Well, Eiken's in here....", he said  
  
"No shit sherlock!", I said  
  
".......with a woman.", he finished.  
  
I cringed at the thought, but overcame it. I had to do what Tasuki asked me. I closed my eyes and barged the door open. There in the floor, with a girl was Eiken. Luckily nothing had happened.  
  
"Damn sicko! You 're in trouble now. I dont let bastard's like you take advantage of girls. Nor will I ever let you take Genro's place!", I yelled (The girl is a suspicious person)  
  
"Well lets just see you try! I got the tessen now!", he retorted, now off the ground and ready to fight.  
  
"No problem!", I said. Then I ran. Stupid bastard couldnt see me at all! Neither could anyone else...... I pulled out one of the kodachis I kept in my sleeves, and quickly sliced his hand. Didnt even know I was there. I tried to get the girl but..... she was too heavy! Just then, the waitress with the braid crushed the wall. Wait, SHE CRUSHED THE WALL?!  
  
"Damn....", I said mezmerized. Then some guy with a swordpointed his blade at my neck, and said  
  
"What did you do with Miaka?", Miaka?! Miaka Yuki?! I looked back over to the girl, and sure enough it was her! My first friend ever....  
I smiled at him cooly, and grabbed his blade and tightened my fist around it. I only tightened it enough to make two small cracks in the blade, but that was enough to widen his eyes.   
  
"You EVER point a blade at me again, I'll do a lot worse than that, dammit! And Miaka-san is over there-", the man immediatley walked in front of her and said,  
  
"This girl is the priestess of Suzaku! Lay a finger on her and die!"  
  
"So, who has writing on his body?", Miaka cut in.  
  
"T-Tasuki! He's the one!", Eiken cried.  
  
"Damn you Eiken! You bastard! What the hell did you tell them for we've got absolutely no idea who they are! DAMMIT-", I was cut off my a familiar voice.   
  
"Good to see your feeling better. Still the same old Noshi.", Its was Tasuki! I turned around and was overjoyed to see him, with Miaka. WITH MIAKA?! WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
"Well, Eiken, I go away for a while, and thats long enough for you to find yourself an old lady.", he said  
  
"WAIT! Im not his wife!-", Miaka cut in.   
  
"But, she's mine!", he said, "You want her back, you gotta defeat me!"  
  
"You cretin! Give Miaka back!"the strange man said, charging with his sword.  
  
Tasuki just pulled out his spirit cards, and summoned his wolves. While the wolves attacked them, I just patted one of the wolves and walked off.  
  
I walked through the forest with Koji, muttering to myself, "That idiot! He cant just go spreadin valuable information around! Bastard!"  
  
Koji laughed a bit. "You sound just like Tasuki."  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Your both alike, and thats just wHAT hed say if he was here. I dont really get it."  
  
"Get what?! Dammit Koji you're not makin any sense!"  
  
"Tasuki always despised wemon, but with you-"  
  
"DAMMIT! IM NOT A WOMAN IM A GIRL! HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YA?!", i said and I slammed my elbow into his head. I musta hit him too hard, cuz he fell on the ground with swirls for eyes. I had to drag him all the way to the hideout.   
  
I knocked on the door when I got there.   
  
"Who's there?", someone asked, I could tell it was Tasuki.   
  
"DAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR, IM HOLDING A BIG LUG OUT HERE! NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!", I yelled. Koji weighed a lot, but at least I could lift him. He opened the door and I dragged myself and Koji in the door.  
  
(Back 2 Hotohori and Nuriko, wolves now defeated."  
  
Hotothori returned his sword to its sheath, and looked towards Nuriko.   
  
"Hotohori-sama, was that girl....", but before he could fininsh he was nodding his head.  
  
(Back 2 Noshi and Tasuki)   
  
"What the hell happened to Koji?!", he asked  
  
"I...uhhhh.....hit him too hard on the head.", I said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Damn...maybe you should have stayed sick!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!", I retorted.  
  
"Ahh, nothin just kiddin round.", he told me.   
  
"Noshi-chan?", a small voice asked. It was Miaka.   
  
"Miaka-san? I questioned. I called her san because I had high respect for her.   
  
"Why are you in this world?", she asked me.  
  
"I....ummm...got sucked into a book.", I said, trying to look innocent.  
  
"I should have known.", she said.  
  
"Yeah.", I said. Then I remembered somethign from earlier.   
  
"What's a Suzaku no miko?", I asked.  
  
"Well, uhhh, ummm....", she tryed to explain.  
  
"Noshi, you remember that stary I told ya about the girl that came from another world?", Tasuki said as he came and sat on the floor along with the now concsious Koji.  
  
"Yeah.", I said.  
  
"Well, that girl here is the girl from the story.", he told me.  
  
My eyes turned to dots. "Miaka-san is....." He nodded his head. "But then you gotta-", but before I could say anything more he clamped his hand down on my mouth. Then I knew I was supposed to shut my mouth.  
Miaka-san looked confused, but quickly changed her expression.   
  
"So why did you try to fight that guy.", she asked.  
  
"Im supposed to be the leader. Went down the mountain to get some herbs and damn bastard stole my position."  
  
"Why didnt Noshi just defeat him back there? I think she would have been able to."  
  
"This aint a dispute between him and Noshi. Its between him and me." I already knew this, and that was why I stopped fighting. Her gaze switched to me.  
  
"How were you able to crack Hotohori's sword?"  
  
"I dunno. I just can. I could have broken it if I wanted to.", she sort of went into a state of shock then.  
  
"C'mon were gonna go get that bastard.", Tasuki said as he got up.   
  
We hid in some bushes, where we could see Eiken talkin to the rest of the guys.  
  
"Bunch a little traitors.", Tasuki said.   
  
"Only a few o them are there. Guess theyre scared of the tessen.", Koji said.  
  
"The what?", Miaka asked.   
  
"Then tessen, its a metal fan that shoots fire.", I explained. She seemed to get the idea.  
  
"Yeah, an we gotta get it back.", Tasuki said as he pulled out his cards.  
  
"oooooo,these are your magic trick, right?", Miaka asked, as she took them.  
  
"It aint a trick! Its an illusion. Givem back!", Tasuki said. Just then, that sword from earlier came and was through Tasuki's necklaces.   
  
"There you are cretin! How dare you touch Miaka?!", the woman said.   
  
"Hotohori!", Miaka chimed in.  
  
"Miaka?", he asked.  
  
"Im so glad your both ok.", she said.   
  
We walked inside our hideout and hid beside the doorway to where Eiken was.   
  
"Why are we cooperating with these people?", the person known as Hotohori asked.  
  
"They can help us find Tasuki. Besides I can trust Noshi-chan.", she said with a smile.  
  
"Is that Genro?", one of the bandits called.  
  
"Hey everyone! Its Genro! He's back.", another called.  
  
"Ok. Now to finish that bastard off.", Tasuki said and pulled out his cards.   
  
"Go get them wolves!", He said as he threw it. A pizza popped out. A PIZZA?!  
  
Everyone got dots for eyes.   
  
"What are we gonna do?", I asked  
To Be Continued  
  
  
A/N: Cliffy. R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R!!!!!!!! 


	6. The boss

SRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!!! I'LL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT!!! TODAY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dammit!! What's wrong with these stupid things?", Tasuki yelled as he threw them out one by one.   
  
"Hey Genius. Ever try lookin to see what the hell is written on them?!", I yelled.  
  
"Ya know, thats a good idea. Hmmm.....RAMAN.....CAKE....PASTA.....", he said speechless.  
  
"Is this your writing?", Koji asked Miaka, looking like a zombie.  
  
"Uhh...yeah.", she said with an innocent smile. But everything was stopped by a flame that nearly got us. The pretty boy got Miaka out of the way.  
  
"Welcome back Genro.", Eiken said with an evil smirk. "Guess there's nothin you can do about me now, huh? And what about you Noshi? Afraid I'll hurt you?", he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Nope. I could beat your ass right now if I wanted and leave you on the floor. But this aint my fight.", I said, eyes closed.  
  
There was a moment of silence, broken my Miaka as she ran over to Eiken trying to pry the tessen away from him.  
  
"Give it! It's Tasuki's!"  
  
"Too bad.", he said as he grabbed gold of her neck. I tryed to rush forward, but Tasuki's arm prevented me from going. My eyes pleaded with him, please let me save her, she's someone I really care about. But he held his ground. Suddenly, a figure emerged, with blue hair, and a glowing symbol for ogre on his forehead.  
  
"Tasuki, that symbol is like yours.", I whispered just so he could hear. He nodded.  
  
His eyes showed cold harshness as he defeated everyone, and brought Miaka back. She looked so happy to see him. I wonder why? She was crying, of happiness I think. She tried to hug the figure, but it disappeared.   
Her friends looked really sad for her. She took the paper with 'Tamahome' on it, and hugged it to her.  
  
"Genro, we're glad your back.", all the bandits said as they bowed down to him.   
  
"Thank her, without her, I wouldn't be back.", he said indicating Miaka.  
  
They all murmered thank yous, and Miaka turned to Tasuki.   
  
"Now, where is Tasuki?", she looked very excited.  
  
"Well you see.....Tasuki is the old boss....he passed away when I left.", he said.  
  
Shock and saddness washed over them.  
  
"He's....w-what?!"  
  
  
A/N: R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R!!!! Expect another chapter in 30 minutes!!!! : ) 


	7. Nightmares and my stupid fever

This chapter is fro Ryogazgal, my best reviewer!!!! BTW: I am VERY weird my self ask any1 that knows me!!!  
  
I bet u ppl think Im quiet at schoo, well ur wrong wrong WRONG! IM LOUD!!!!! : D  
  
  
  
  
  
Nightmares and my stupid fever  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he passed away after I left.", Tasuki repeated. They looked like that was the worst thing ever. It was just a lie! Why wasnt Tasuki going to go? He's one of the Suzaku seishi!  
  
"Well, I heard there's a woman down in a southern village who could bring em back."  
  
"REALLY?!", Miaka screamed.  
  
"Miaka, DONT SCREAM!", the purple haired one said.  
  
"Where is she?!", Miaka said, overjoyed.  
  
"The village down the mountain, follow the path, and you'll find it.", Tasuki said.  
  
"All right! We're off!", Miaka said, and marched out the door. Her followers ran after her. After a few minutes, I walked outside and stood where I could see them, and waved goodbye. With a smile, Miaka waved back to me. A slight breeze passed over me, and rustled the leaves of the trees. It was fall, and beatiful colors were displayed on trees. It was also very chilly, so I tucked my hands in my sleeves. I had never really noticed how beatiful this place really was. Wildflowers grew in abundance, the land untouched. The sun was setting, making beatiful hues play over the skies. That's when I noticed Tasuki was standing right beside me.  
  
"You seem to know her. Who is she?", he asked.  
  
I kept my eyes on the sky and answered,   
  
"Well....let's just say, she's one of the three people that I care most for."  
  
"Yeah? And who're the other two?"  
  
"My mom....and......you.", I said this almost whispering. His eyes showed no signs of shock, but only care. Kindness showed within thier depths. We stared at the horizon a while longer. Finally, he said,  
  
"It's getttin late. We should go in.", I turned and nodded at him with a smile. I had been smiling more often since I had gotten here.   
  
When we walked inside, cheers and congratulations were in order. Food and drinks were brought out, and a toast was made to Tasuki. It was a party.  
  
"Hey Noshi! You wanna play poker?", Eiken chimed.  
  
I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.   
  
"Oh? Does lil Eiken wanna have some fun? I know just how to pay you for the last three days.", and I dragged him into another room, kicking and screaming. The room behind us fell silent. All that was heard were Eiken's screams of terror.   
  
"Pipe down you bastard! Im almost done!"  
  
A few seconds later, I walked out with the ugliest woman you ever saw. It was Eiken. Roaring laughter came up from the guys, and I smirked in pride at my wonderful accomplishment. I stayed at the party, for three more hours, then when I left I said,  
  
"Im goin to bed."  
  
"Aww...is lil Noshi tired? Aww thats so cute.", one piped in.  
  
"Cute is it? Well whos been sick here for three days and isnt even well yet?", I said and then kicked him in the shin. He jumped around, screaming in pain. "  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"G'night everybody."  
  
"Night Noshi."  
  
"Seeya"  
  
Other goodbyes were murmered. I walked into Tasuki's room, not bothering to change, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"That girl's pretty tough.", Koji said, looking at his cards.  
  
"Whatdya mean?", Tasuki asked, bewildered.  
  
"Well, she's right, she isn't fully well yet. I came in this morning and checked her temperature, she still had a fever. It's likely she's still got one now."  
  
"I'll be right back.", Tasuki said and put his cards down. He walked down the hall to his room and walked over to Noshi. He put his hand on her forehead, and sure enough she had a fever, almost as worse as the one she had before.  
  
"Aww...Noshi...You shouldn't push yourself so hard.", he removed his hand, and covered her up with the blanket and walked out, quietly, shutting the door behind him. He returned to the party.  
  
  
  
  
Ghastly hands, popping from the ground  
  
Miaka's followers, trying to fend them off.  
  
The hands drag one of the horses under.  
  
They've captured Miaka's followers.  
  
They're heading for Miaka.  
  
"AHHH!!", Noshi sat up in bed, sweating and panting. What if that really happens? What if they capture Miaka?! She was scared.   
Despite her body's protest of fever, she stood up and ran down the hall. I have to make sure Miaka-san is ok! She stopped running when she bumped right into Tasuki.   
  
"Noshi? What the hell are you doin out of bed?!"  
  
"It's Miaka-san! She's in danger!", I was pleading with him. I had to save her! He came down to my eye level and grabbed my shoulders.  
  
"I just know she is! I have to save her!", this was the scardest I had ever been, those fights I had been in were nothing compared to this.   
  
He thought for a moment, and looked at my face, my eyes, and the fear that filled them. He nodded his head.   
  
"Come on, we'll go check on them."  
  
I followed him out to the horse stables, and we saddled up a horse and rode off into the night.   
  
Clip Clop. Clip Clop. Those were the only sounds I heard as we rode. I was holding onto Tasuki so I wouldn't fall. I broke the silence.  
  
"Tasuki? Why didn't you go with Miaka-san and those guys? You're one of the Suzaku seishi right?"  
  
"Yeah, I am.......but I can't just leave you guys behind. Im the leader. I sure as hell can't leave you behind. If I wasn't there you'd get in a whole mess of trouble. Just look what happened while I left, you went and made yourself sicker!"  
  
"Whatdyou mean?!"  
  
"You got a fever just as bad as your last one!"'  
  
"And just how do you know that?!"  
  
"I came and checked your temperature dammit! You push yourself too hard."  
  
I didn't say anything. He really cared about me. He was worried about me. I layed my head and on his back and hugged him and whispered,  
  
"Thank you Tasuki."  
  
"Thank me for what?"  
  
"For...caring about me."  
  
He didn't say anything. I looked up at him, and even though he wasn't looking at me, his eyes showed care. The same way they did when we stared at the sunset.  
  
  
A/N: Well ok, long chapter! And remember! R/R R/R R/R R/ R/R R/R R/R!!!!!  
  
REMEMBER: Tasuki is 4 years older than Noshi! Sry about spelling Genro and Koji wrong! But you guys know who Im talking about right? 


	8. At ease, and new meetings

Ryogaz gal is my best reviewer! THANK SO MUCH!!!! but i wrot this story and someone gave me a flame! I DONT LIKE FLAMES! WELL FORGET U SOLARFLARE2!!!! T LEAST I WRITE STORIES INSTEAD OF CRITICIZING OTHERS! ITS OK IF U DONT WRITE AND ONLY SAY GOOD THINGS, BUT I DONT LIKE U! : P   
*GETS A BUCKET OF EGGS AND THROWS THEM AT SOLAR! "AAHHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
ROCK ON 2 THE WEIRDOS!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
We rode hard into the night for a long time. Ususally, we were silent, but we would occasionally talk. The night air was freezing, I was unbearably cold. I didn't really notice, though,I was too worried about Miaka. Leaves of trees were icing over. This weather has to be great for my fever.   
  
Suddenly the horse stopped. I peaked around Tasuki, and sure enough it was the same seen as my dream. Miaka's followers were being held captive by the hands. And they were coming for Miaka! I couldn't bear to look, and buried my face inTasuki's back. Then I heard,  
  
"LEKKA SHINEN!"  
  
Oh yeah smart one! That's just great! Sure your gonna get rid off the hands but what about the people you idiot?!   
  
"Dammit Tasuki! Do you ever think before you act?!"  
  
"What are you talkin about they're fine."  
  
I peaked around him, and sure enough they were all fine. Except the purple haired one was jumping around, trying to put out the fire on his sleeve.   
  
I was at ease now. Miaka-san was fine. I could rest now.........  
  
"Noshi? Noshi?", Tasuki asked. Apparentally, she had fallen asleep. He jumped off the horse, and scooped her up. Then he went down to Miaka and the others.   
  
"Nice to see you again.", the one in red said.   
  
"No its not! Watch where you aim idiot!", the purple one replied.  
  
"But...how did you know we were in trouble?", the red one asked.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was her.", he said indicating Noshi. "She came to me at the middle of the night scared out of her wits, and told me you guys were in danger."  
  
"So it's true.", the red one said.   
  
"What's true?", Tasuki questioned.  
  
"That girl.........she's the....."  
  
"Keeper of Suzaku.", the purple one finished.  
  
"What the hell is that?!"  
  
"Well, all the countries have a priestess that comes from another world, but there is also a keeper that will only come to one of the countries. All the countries have one, though. The keeper has small amounts of all the seishis powers, and must protect the seishis so that Suzaku may be summoned."  
  
"Ok......", Tasuki said confused.  
  
"Oh, never mind.", the red one sighed.  
  
"Oh by the way, Im Tasuki."  
  
"Your what!", the two snarled.  
  
"Im Tasuki. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didnt; want to have to leave the guys behind. Mainly Noshi. But since she's going with me, I'll go."  
  
"Im Nuriko."  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance . Im Hotohori."  
  
A/N: Sry about the short chapter! I promise the next one will be twice as long! But it is a chapter. Thanks to Ryogazgal 4 the spelling. R/R R/R /R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R /R R/R R/ R/R R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. A wrinkly potato and a ceremony

A/N: Hey everybody, next chapter. YAY!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
A wrinkly potato and a cermony  
  
  
  
  
I woke up with sun in my eyes. I looked for the source, and I saw a window. Wait, there's no window over there. I looked around some more, and found out this was not Tasuki's room. This room was well furnished with expensive things, and I was lying in a bed that was big enough for three of me. I slowly got up. I was wearing a nightgown. I could have just screamed with rage. Someone was gonna get it.  
I stomped out of my room and down the hall. I peaked through a door, a big hall. Another door, a kitchen. I went through about seven more doors before I screamed,   
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"  
  
Miaka came running down the hall, and stopped when she reached me.   
  
"Noshi! You're up! Come have breakfast, its almost noon! Go! Get changed!", she started pushing me back to my room.  
  
"Miaka-san, could I see Tasuki first?"  
  
"Oh? Well, I guess so.", she started walking down the hall. We reached some fancy red doors, and she pushed them open. Everyone at the table looked up. At the head, the man in red from before was sitting there. Beside him, was the man with purple hair, then a man with spiked black hair. On the other side, was Tasuki, then a man who looked like a fox, and another who had a flute with him. I put an evil smirk on my face, and I walked down towards the end of the table. Tasuki spit out his drink onto the guy with purple hair.   
  
"N-Noshi?! What are you doing up?", he nervously laughed.   
  
I looked towards the fox man and said,   
  
"Excuse me.", he nodded.   
  
"Tasuki? Why am I wearing this?!"  
  
"I told them you weren't gonna like it."  
  
"Oh? Did you? Well I don't think they heard you.", I grabbed him by the collar, then I set him down. I walked over to the guy in red, and I picked up the arm of his chair.   
  
"Can I borrow this?", he nodded confused. I smiled then I broke the arm off from the chair. Most of the people at the table looked amazed. I walked back over to Tasuki, and started to beat him with it, and slap him silly.  
  
"DAMMIT MAKE SURE THEY HEAR YOU!"  
  
I stopped beating him when he was half unconcious. I walked out of the room back to my own.   
  
Everyone was still staring at where Noshi had just been.   
  
"Why didn't you listen?!", Tasuki whined.  
  
"I didn't think she would mind that much.", Miaka said innocently.  
  
"I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD-", he stood up as he talked. He was cut off by Nuriko splashing his drink on him.  
  
"Sit down baka."  
  
I walked back into my room, and my clothes were layed out on my bed. I changed out of the nightgown and into them. I walked over to the window, and looked out. The sun was shining and it was beautiful. All the flowers were bright and colorful.   
  
I walked back out of my room and back into the dining room. I sat down next to the man with spiky hair.   
  
"Umm..hello I'm Mitsukake.", he said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Hi, Im Noshi. Don't worry, I only hurt Tasuki.", he looked a little relieved.  
  
"WHY ME?!", Tasuki said.  
  
The others introduced themselves as Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, and Chiriko. I ate a ton of food. I hadn't eaten much in the past few days, and I had to make up for it.   
  
Nuriko looked on in amazment, "You eat as much as Miaka."  
  
"Not usually, I haven't eaten much in the past few days, I was sick.", I told him. I looked over at Miaka, and she had finished three plates.   
  
When we had finished, our plates were cleared away. Everyone remained at the table.   
  
"Noshi, there's something we have to tell you." Tasuki said with closed eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well...you're....um...."  
  
"Well spit it out baka!"  
  
"yourthekeeperofsuzaku.", he said all at once.  
  
"And that would be....?"  
  
"Well, all the countries have a priestess that comes from another world,", he motioned at Miaka," but there is also a keeper that will only come to one of the countries. All the countries have one, though. The keeper has small amounts of all the seishis powers, and must protect the seishis so that Suzaku may be summoned.", Nuriko said.  
  
"Ok.", I said. "So Im this keeper?"  
  
Most of this table nodded.  
  
"Do you accept this?", Hotohori asked.  
  
I thought for a moment, then I finally answered, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Well then! We will get Tamahome, and them the ceremony will begin-"  
  
"After I speak with Noshi.", someone broke in. I looked behind him, and there was......something there.  
  
"AHHH!!!! ITS A WRINKLY POTATO!", I yelled.  
  
"SAND THROWING OLD WITCH!", Nuriko said  
  
"OLD GRANNY!", Tasuki said. We all got bopped on the head.  
  
"No, I am Taiitsukun. I need to speak with Noshi. Before you may summon Suzaku, there must be another ceremony. Noshi , come with me.", she said. I looked at Tasuki ,and he nodded. I got up from my seat and walked over to her. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and instantly, I was in a different place. This room was shiny, and clean. There was a huge mirror, and there was a small section of water leading to it.   
  
"This is mount Leikeikai. I live here. Now, you are the keeper of Suzaku. You have accepted it. You will recieve a portion of each Seishis power. You already have wisdom and martail arts. During the ceremony, I will give you the others. Now, Lai Lai, come here.", she said as she floated, then clapped her hands. Little beings popped out of the air, dressed in Chinese clothes. "Get her ready for the ceremony."  
  
"Ready for ceremony. Ready for ceremony!", the said as they grabbed my hands and lead me to a door. They opened it and dragged me inside. The room had a stool in it, and a mirror. There was also a closet. The room was very small. They sat me down on the stool, and went to the wardrobe. They pulled out a simple shirt. They hung it on the mirror. Then, they snapped thier fingers, and a washtub appeared. They pushed me in, despite my protests, clothes and all.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!", I shouted in between getting dunked. They lathered me up in soap and bathed me off. Now my clothes were all wet, so I had no choice but to wear the shirt. I put it on, and they pulled out a fan, and fanned my shorts until they were dry.   
  
"Hey? Could you do that to my shirt?"  
  
"No. No. Ceremony. Ceremony.", they said, and they dragged me out of the room.   
  
"Very good, you're ready.", Taiitsukun said."I'll get the others,now. Be patient, I will transport them one by one, I have to save my power for the ceremony.", I nodded my head. "Oh, yes.", she snapped her fingers and the lai lai were gone. She then disappeared.   
  
I walked around the room, my footsteps echoed. I stared at the walls. A minute later, Tasuki was there. He walked over to me.   
  
"So what's going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know. She didn't tell me anything. "  
  
One by one they arrived, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake.  
  
"Now the ceremony will begin."   
  
A/N: Here you go. Remember R/R R/R R/ R/ R/R /R /R /R /R /R ./R /R R/ RR/R R/R /R /R /R /R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Noshi 


	10. Powers

ok, next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Powers   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Noshi, I want you to walk up to your knees in that water.", Taiitsukun said. I did as told. The water reflected me. When I was at the level, I turned around. Suddenly, I was encased in a bubble, and it took me up to the level of the mirror. The bubble was clear, and I could see through it. I sat back in the bubble, and waited. Taiitsukun raised her hands, and a light appeared in them. She shot it at the mirror, and the mirror began to glow.   
"Now, watch.", she directed. An image appeared, of a beatiful woman, doing a little girl's hair. The little girl had a scar on her cheek....... It was me, when I was small. My mother. Another image, the same woman, cleaning a wound of the little girl's.   
  
The little girl, about six, fighting with some guys about ten.  
  
The little girl, plopping down on a chair, covered in bruises.  
  
The little girl, in a restraunt, with the woman waiting tables, and speaking kind words to her.  
  
The woman speaking to little girl.  
  
The little girl, fighting, these images were numerous.  
  
The girl, a bit older, in a school uniform, walking to school.  
  
The girl, being whispered about behind her back.  
  
The girl, in a fight with someone older than her.  
  
The girl, in detention.  
  
The girl reading.  
  
An old woman, pointing at a dirty floor.  
  
People brushing past the girl, afraid.  
  
The girl, mopping.  
  
The girl asleep.  
  
The girl, studying.  
  
The girl, staring at a picture of a woman.  
  
The girl, looking on shocked at Miaka, as she introduced herself.  
  
The girl, dropping a letter, shocked.  
  
The girl, running through the rain, crying.   
  
The girl, falling asleep by the trees.  
  
The girl, being bandaged by Tasuki.  
  
The girl, crying.  
  
The girl, with all the seishis.  
  
These were my memories. Being shown to all the seshis. The girl was me, my mother, Tasuki.  
I wanted to burst out crying. I didn't. I stared at the mirror, madly.   
  
"These are her memories.", Taiitsukun told them. All the seishis looked shocked or sad. I had to deal with it. Tasuki, Nuriko, and Miaka looked like they were going to cry. Taiitsukun turned, and lifted her hands. A light appeared, and came to me. It came through the bubble, and straight into me. Then all at once, all my scars cut open.   
  
"AHH!", I winced from the pain. I got down on all fours, and shut my eyes. The pain was terrible. Blood soaked the shirt from the large scar on my back. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I passed out.   
  
The bubble, floaed down, and disappeared, leaving Noshi in the water. She was covered in blood.   
  
"Mitsukake, you may not heal her. The wounds must heal on thier own, it is part of the ceremony."  
  
"This is insane! How could you do this to her?", Nuriko asked.  
  
Taiitsukun didn't reply.  
  
"She has the powers,now.", she continued speaking to them. Tasuki walked away from them, and picked up Noshi, the blood was soaking onto him.   
  
"All right. I'll send you back.", she said, and in an instant, they were back in the palace. Right then, a servant walked in,  
  
"Hotohori-SA....AHH! What happened to her?!", she yelled as she rushed over.   
  
"Please bandage her up, and put her in the medical room, to rest.", was all he said.  
  
"If you'll please come with me.", she said. Tasuki obeyed and followed her to the medical wing. He set her down on the table, and looked to the servant.  
  
"If you change her make sure she doesn't wear a gown."  
  
"Well...alright.", she said confused, "You should get ome new clothes yourself." , she said, indictating the blood stains. He left the room. The servant pulled out some cream, a chemical, and many bandages, and set to work.  
  
Tasuki had not gone far. He was right outside the door, leaning against the wall. Nuriko walked up, and leaned beside him.   
  
  
"It's terrible isn't, it?", said Nuriko  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened to Noshi."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine, she's strong."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"She did all that for her mom. I understand now.", Tasuki said, and walked off. Nuriko stood, confused for a moment. Then, he turned to the door, and knocked.  
  
"Come in.", a voice said from inside. Nuriko opened the door and walked in.  
  
"How is Noshi?", he said, walking over to the bed, where Noshi was, all bandaged, and sleeping.   
  
"She should be fine in a week or so. We're going to let her out of bed tomorrow, but make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt her more."  
  
"Yes. Alright.", he said, and walked out the door, to tell the Tasuki and the others.  
  
A/N: Well, she got her powers! R/R R/ R/ R/R R/R /R R R/R R/ R/R /R /R /R /R R/ R/R R/!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Flowers and sister

ok. next chapter. YAY!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Flowers and Sister.  
  
  
  
The next morning, I was so sore. My whole body hurt, especially my back. I was covered in bandages, and it hurt to move. Right when I woke up, a servant walked over to me, and said,  
  
"You need tp get up, get some excercize and fresh air!"  
  
Was she kidding? I felt like if I moved, I would just fall over. I stared at her confusedly, and slowly, moved the covers. At least this time I wasn't wearing a gown. I gently touched one of my feet to the floor, and pushed all my weight on it, I did the same with the other, and balanced. I slowly walked, and she followed me, she led me outside.   
  
"This is going to be your therapy.", she handed me some flowers and a vase. "Flower arranging.", she smiled. "If you need me, I'll be over here, tending to the plants.", she walked off. For a minute I stared at the flowers, beautiful bulbs of all colors. I picked one up and put it in the vase, followed by another. I only used one of my hands, for I had a deep scar in the other. I arranged them until they were a big burst of flowers. The servant walked back, "It looks beautiful!", she said. She held out her hand, and I slowly grabbed it. I stood up, she supported some of my weight. This woman had long blue hair, and caring green eyes. She had a beautiful smile.  
  
"Im Noshi.", I said.  
  
"Yes, and Im En-chi.", she said. We made it through the door, and we walked a little bit down the hall. Even this hurt. We walked in the dining room, and saw that Miaka and Chichiri were missing. She pulled a chair out for me, and I sat in it. Now, my feet were sore. Well, they had to get well somehow. I noticed they were looking at me.  
  
"Well? What are you staring at me for?", Oh yeah ,this is the first time we had spoken since the ceremony.  
"Oh? That...Well...uhh...", I smiled innocently, I didn't really know what to say. Luckily, En-chi came in,  
  
"The nurse told me to tell you that, you need to go outside and walk the grounds a bit. For therapy, and to explore. I'll be back in a minute to take you."  
  
"I'll take her!", Nuriko said.   
  
"Well, alright.", and she walked off. Nuriko walked over to me and helped me out, and we walked down the hall, slowly. We got out side and we explored for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, we walked over to the gate. It lead down a steep hill, and you could see the whole town. Nuriko explained about this, and I leaned against the gate. After he explained he said,  
  
"Why don't we rest here a moment?", I nodded, and slowly sat down. He sat down as well, next to me. We stared off a moment, not saying anything. I finally found something to say,  
  
"So...I guess you saw my memories, huh?", I waited to see what he'd say. He surprised me, his face showed no sadness, or shock. He was smiling. He continued to stare off.  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"So, what did you think.?"  
  
"I think, I think you're strong Noshi.", those words meant a lot to me. I smiled at him , and he looked at me.   
  
"You're like a little sister to me you know that?I care about you a lot, and after that, I don't think I could ever let anything happen to you.", he said, smiling. He ruffled my hair, and stood up. He held out his hand, and I took it. We walked back in together and didn't say a word.  
  
When we got back, my flowers were sitting on the table. I smiled at them.   
  
"So, Noshi, how you feelin?", Tasuki asked, glad to see I was out.   
  
"Pretty good I guess, but damn, my back hurts. ", I said. He got out of his chair, and poked me in the back. I jumped around screaming.  
  
"OWWW!!!OWWWWWWW!!!! DAMMIT! DONT TOUCH IT!", I yelled. I wanted to hit him, but I'd just hurt my hand more. I walked over to Miaka, who was staring at a book, looking confused. I looked at it. It was arithmetic. I looked at how far she had gotten, and found her problem.   
  
"Miaka-san, you need to divide this not this.", I said pointing to the paper.   
  
"Hey! Yeah! You're right!", she said. I still had another question. Ever since we left the bandit's I wanted to ask it.  
  
"Miaka-san, who is Tamahome?", the room fell silent. Everyone stared at us. "Did I say something wrong?!", I yelled.   
  
"No,no. It's alright. Tamahome is the man I love...He's being held captive by my best friend right now."  
But tonight, we're gonna go get him!", she exclaimed. That sounded messed up.  
  
"Ok.....", I said, confused.   
  
"These flowers are beautiful.", Miaka said, as she touched one. "I arrang-!", my eyes went wide. When I said that I had pointed at the flowers and a shot of fire came out of my finger. I singed the flower.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!", I yelled. I stared at my finger. It looked normal.  
  
"Hey that must be your powers.", Tasuki said.  
  
"That is correct.", someone said.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!! ITS THAT POTATO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OLD WITCH!"  
  
"OLD HAG!"  
  
We got bonked again. It was Taiitsukun.  
  
"Your powers are small amounts of theirs.", she said indicating the seishi. "For example, you ealing power can heal small wounds. Remember you must use your powers to protect the seishi.", I nodded.  
She disappeared.   
  
"HEY ! It's almost dusk time to get ready!", Tasuki yelled.  
  
A/N: ok. R/R /R R/ R/ R/ R/ R/R /R /R /R /R /R /R /R /R /R ./R /R /R R/ R/ RR R/ R/R R/R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. A talking cat

ok, next chapter!!!!!!!  
  
  
A talking cat  
  
  
  
  
"Time for what?", I asked  
  
"Time to go get Tamahome.", Tasuki explained. My eyes turned to dots.  
  
"Why the hell would you be so excited?"  
  
"I wanna meet this Tamahome I've heard so much about."  
  
"Well from what Miaka told me, her best friend and her are having a problem right now, so if there is fighting, be careful, ok?"  
  
"Alright.", he said with a smile.   
  
"Time to go, no da!", the fox man smiled. Miaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri were instantly transported.  
  
"So what do we do now?", I asked.   
  
"We wait.", Hotohori said.  
  
So, for the next hour we waited. I did some aritmetic out of Miaka's book, played cards with Nuriko, waited, talked. Until Mitsukake's cat was found floating in midair.   
  
"HELP US NO DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", it screamed.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE CAT CAN TALK!!!!!!!!!!!", Nuriko screamed.   
  
"Wait, this is Chichiri's voice!", Hotohori said.  
  
"You have to break the wards over there, NOW, no da."  
  
"But how.......", Mitsukake said.  
  
"I know! Chiriko can use his flute!" Hotohori said.  
  
"But...but...."  
  
"Please?", I asked.  
  
"Alright.", he nodded. He played beautiful song that made the light surrounding the cat glow, blinding us, and we heard a thud. Then the light vanished, and I saw them. Chichiri was fine. Miaka looked like she had been crying, and one of her hair ribbons had fallen loose, and her arm was bleeding, and Tasuki, Tasuki was battered and broken. He was covered in blood. 'I told him to be careful, and this happens.'  
I fell to my knees, and looked away. I covered my face with my hands. My hair fell around me. I didn't cry, but it was hard not to. Nuriko walked over to me, and sat down next to me, and held me. I hid my face in him ,and I heard the servants come in and take Miaka and Tasuki to the medical ward. I couldn't bear to see them hurt, usually I could take it well. I was used to it after so many fights, but them I couldn't bear to see them. Eventually I fell asleep with Nuriko still holding me. I guess everyone was tired, because when I woke up, I was still being held by Nuriko, we were covered up in a blanket. Everyone else had falled asleep too.   
  
Slowly, I stood up and walked down the hall. I opened the door to the medical ward and hesitated before I walked in. Could I handle seeing them? I went in anyways, but it was ok. Miaka was sleeping, with just a bandaged arm. Tasuki was awake, I thought, and was staring out of the window. He was bandaged all over almost, like me. We were both covered in wounds. Slowly, without making a sound I walked over to him. I stood next to him, he hadn't noticed me. I put my hand over his, and he looked at me.  
  
"Noshi?"  
  
"Tasuki....I told you to be careful.", he didn't say anything.   
  
"Im glad you weren't there. Im glad you were here. Im glad you're safe.", he said. I smiled at him, and I stared out the window with him, at the morning. After a while, I left and En-chi found me, and took me out to get therapy.   
  
A/N: R/R R/R /R /R /R /R /R /R /R R /R R/ RR/R R/ R/ R/ R/ R/ / R/ R/R /R R/R R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Miaka and Tamahome

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED U GUYS SOOO MUCH!!! IM GLAD TO BE BACK!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Miaka and Tamahome  
  
  
Later that day, En-chi told me it was time to take the bandages off some of my less serious wounds. I followed her out of the courtyard, to the medical ward. She opened the door and walked in, but I hesitated. I could hear Tasuki screaming in there. I swallowed my fear and walked in. All Mitsukake was doing was replacing his bandages! What an idiot!  
  
"Baka."  
  
"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  
  
"You heard me. BAKA BAKA BAKA!", I taunted, "Wait a minute, Mitsukake, why are you changing his bandages? Can't you just totally heal him now?"  
  
"No, I'll have to wait until my strength returns, which will be tomorrow."  
  
"Noshi, come here.", En-chi said. I stuck my tongue out at Tasuki, and walked over to her. She had me lie face down on a bed, and removed the bandages from my back.   
  
"This may sting a bit.", she said. She rubbed something into the wound.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", my scream echoed into the hallway. "DAMMIT! A BIT YOU CALL THAT A BIT?!"  
  
"Well, Im going to rub it into the rest of your wounds, so prepare yourself. So for the next hour, I endured the stinging. When she was finished, it still burned. She replaced the bandage on my back, and I was allowed to go.   
  
I walked down the hall, and I saw a door, a bit open. I peaked inside, and Miaka was there, lying on her bed. I walked in and kneeled down beside her bed.  
  
"Miaka-san?", she turned to look at me. Then she sat up.   
  
"Yes, Noshi?", she said with the best smile she could manage.   
  
"What happened yesterday?", she looked taken aback. She stared down at her sheets, and began to cry. I didnt know what to do, this had never happened to me before. So I reached up and hugged her.  
  
"Miaka-san, you don't have to tell me, but if you ever need me, I'll be here, right here next to you.", I said.  
  
"Arigato, Noshi-chan.", then she smiled at me through her tears, like the day I met her. I smiled back, and I left the room.   
  
For the next hour, I talked with the other seishi, and I learned of Tamahome, and why Miaka was so sad. What if that happened to Tasuki? Would I react the same way as Miaka? Would she ever get Tamahome back? As I pondered these questions, Hotohori walked in. He had two words to say, ones that would make my spine crawl.  
  
"Miaka's vanished."  
  
A/N: IM BACK! AHAHAHA!!!! Sry 4 not updating! But expect more, its winter break! AHAHAHA!!!! 


	14. A love like thiers

Hello review ppl! Im back! And my mission is to work on my grammar! I think   
I did pretty well!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn. I was a complete mess. I hadn't the   
slightest idea of what to do. My whole mind was a complete blur. Maybe   
she's just hiding. Yeah, that's it. There I go, denying myself. Stop   
thinking like this, and find her, dammit!  
I snapped out of my train of thought, and started to look everywhere for   
her. Her room, no. Medical ward? Not a trace. Courtyard? Damn. Dining   
room? Shit. I had thouroughly searched every nook and cranny, taking up an   
hour. I was searching under a table when Hotohori rushed in, with a drenched   
Miaka in his arms. A wave of relief washed over me.  
  
"Oh, she just fell in the lake." , some of the seishi turned to look at me.  
  
"That's not exactly what happened, Noshi-chan, but things like this are best   
not spoken of.", Nuriko told me. I left it at that.   
  
  
I stared out the window, as the rain made panging noises against the   
glass. There wasn't really anything to look at. Just some stupid guards,   
standing ever so still, as to guard the palace. Doesn't matter to me. I   
could beat them all up if I wanted. Why do my thoughts always turn to   
violence?! What the hell was that?! Did I just have a semi-feminine   
thought?! Oh my word...  
Why was I never feminine? In my opinion, feminine and weak have the same   
meaning. I wasn't ever going to be weak which meant I would never be   
feminine. Or is it that I was never allowed to be feminine? I was broken   
from of my chain of thought when I saw something down on the walkway. All   
the guards were strewn about the walkway, in thier own blood. A man stood,   
crouched on the ground, a smug smirk of satisfaction on his face. He wore a   
black cape, and had dark unruly short hair. He reminded me of a rat.   
  
"Who the hell is that?!", I asked no one. Everyone was in the medical ward   
but me. As for Hotohori and Miaka, I didn't know where they were.   
I slowly slid out of my chair. I didn't want him to see me through the   
window. I backed away from the chair and out the door way. Then I let it   
go.  
  
"HOTOHORI! THERE'S SOME GUY OUTSIDE WHO JUST BEAT DOWN ALL YOUR GUARDS!", I   
yelled in one breath.  
  
"What?! Where?!", he yelled running out of his room and locking the door.  
  
"OUTSIDE!", I yelled back. He unsheathed his sword and ran out the door. I   
must have drawn some attention, because all the seishi were in the hall.   
Even Tasuki on a crutch!  
  
"Noshi-chan, what did the guy look like?", Nuriko asked me.   
  
"Well, he had unruly dark hair, and a cheap little smirk on his face."  
  
"Oh dear, no da.", Chichiri said.  
  
"Tamahome.", Nuriko murmered. I also heard something like 'bastard' come   
from Tasuki. I turned around to see that Hotohori had left the door open. I   
walked over and peaked out. It was a brutal swordfight between Tamahome and   
Hotohori!  
  
"Oh No.", I heard Amiboshi say. I turned to see that the rest of the seishi   
were behind me. I turned back. It was obvious that Hotohori was a better   
swordsman, but Tamahome had martial arts on his side. The battle was very   
even. Suddenly, I was pushed aside by someone who ran out into the battle.   
It was Miaka!  
  
Tamahome had leaped into the air, about to send the final blow. Miaka ran as   
fast as she could to try and stop the fight, but she was to late. Hotohori   
had stabbed Tamahome in the stomach. She stopped, her eyes becoming blank   
then filling with tears. She ran and held his body in her arms, cradling his   
limp form.   
  
"Suzaku no miko.", he wheezed.  
  
"Tamahome!", her voice was filled with hope. He painfully grasped his sword,   
wanting to kill Miaka. I tried to run forward, but I got held back by   
Nuriko.   
  
"If you want to kill me, you can. You need to recover, though.", she said,   
showing no fear.  
  
'WAS SHE STUPID?!', I tried to object, but Tasuki clamped a hand over my   
mouth. Pretty strong for a sick guy.   
  
"I love you, Tamahome.", then she kissed him. He dropped the sword. Then,   
h-he changed. He no longer had that smug little smirk, and he looked a bit   
shocked. Miaka had tears pouring down her face, out of happiness. The   
character for 'oni' was glowing on his forehead.  
  
"Im sorry, I broke the promise.", he wheezed out.   
  
"That's alright.", Miaka responded. Mitsukake walked over and began to treat   
Tamahome's wound.   
  
Maybe one day, I can have a relationship like that with Tasuki. That thought   
made me feel warm inside.  
  
A/N: you like? Tell me! R/R R/R /R R/R /R R/R/ R/R /R /R /R /R /R R/R R/R /R/   
R/R!!!!!!!!! 


	15. LEMME GO!

Next chapter!!!  
  
  
The dress  
  
  
That night, Tamahome left to have one last stand with the Seiryu seishi. We had all gathered in the dining room to eat and await his return. Miaka was STILL eating dinner, and Nuriko was muttering something about 'Save some food for the children'. Chichiri was sitting on the floor, meditating. Hotohori was gazingthoughtfully out the window, while Amiboshi played a song for him. Every time he plays that flute, I get this weird feeling. Oh well, I guess it's nothing. Mitsukake was teasing Tama-neko with a string, while Tasuki watched. Poor guy, it'll be tomorrow before he can be healed. I was sitting in front of the fire, watching all these events play out. Then the door creaked, and Tamahome walked in, smiling.  
  
"All done.", he said. Miaka ran up and hugged him. What if I could do that to Tasuki? I promptly blushed at this thought, and as if on cue, Nuriko spoke up.   
  
"Noshi-chan, I think you've been sitting by that fire too long. Your face is beet red!", he said.  
  
"Oh yes!", I said and stood up. The clock promptly struck midnight when I did.  
  
"We should all get some sleep, the ceremony is tomorrow.", Hotohori chimed in. We all set off for our rooms. Miaka had been moved to my room, to make room for Tamahome. I walked in, and put my pajama shirt on. Then I crawled into bed. Miaka did the same. The light had been turned out, and I could hear the distinct croak of the frogs outside.   
  
The next morning, I woke up to find Miaka's bed empty. Did I really sleep later than her?! I quickly changed into my clothes and hurried down the hall for breakfast. It turned out I wasn't really late, but Miaka was early! I sat down in my usual spot, and began to eat my miso soup and onigiri. Miaka began her usual fill of her seven course breakfast.  
  
"She hasn't changed.", Tamahome said. Then I noticed Tasuki and Mitsukake were missing from the table. Right then Tasuki stomped through the door as if he were an imperial courter.   
  
"IM BACK!!!!!!!!!", he yelled. It was obvious Mitsukake had treated him. Mitsukake had alreay sat down. Tasuki sat down, humming and acting like a hero. I promptly slammed my elbow on his head.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"You're a baka."  
  
"Yes, I agree.", Nuriko chimed in.   
  
"YOU TWO!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?", I asked.   
  
"THIS.", he said. He got up and began to chase me. I ran out of the dining room and down the hall. I hid behind a corner, and he ran in the wrong direction. I started to run back to the dining room, but I ran straight into him.  
  
"Gotcha.", he said. I smiled innocently. Luckily, Enishi yelled down the hall.  
  
"Noshi! It's time to cleanse yourself for the ceremony!", she said. En-chi was there at the right time. En-chi was very kind, just like my mother.  
  
"Ok!", I said. I ran down the hall, and turned to wave back. "Bye Tasuki, see you at the ceremony!"  
  
En-chi brought me to a large pool, where I was supposed to bathe  
  
"More cleansing?!", I asked. I remembered when I had to be cleansed for the other ceremony. At least this was better than being thrown in, clothes and all. I took my clothes off, and stepped into the water. It was warm, but at the same time, it had a cool, clean feeling. I washed off, and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around myself. En-chi brought me into a small dressing room, and set me down on a stool. There was a large mirror across from me. She threw me some pants and a tank top, which I hurriedly got into.  
  
"Noshi, come here.", she said. I did as told. I came face to face with a Chinese style dress. It was black with red flowers. It had no sleeves.  
  
"Do I have to wear that?"  
  
"Yes, it's the keeper's outfit."  
  
"I'll be going now.", I said. Then I took off down the hall.  
  
"NOSHI! YOU GET BACK HERE!", she yelled. She could demand like my mom, too. Then, I ran straight into Nuriko and Tasuki.  
  
"Noshi, what are you doing?", Tasuki asked  
  
"Oh, um, nothing!", I said nervously.  
  
"Nothing, you seem to be running away, Noshi-chan.", Nuriko told me.  
  
"Oh, me, no."  
  
"Yeah I agree with him.", Tasuki said. They each grabbed one of my arms, and proceeded to drag me down the hall.  
  
"NURIKO, TASUKI, LET ME GO, DAMMIT!", I yelled. It was too late. I was already back in the dressing room, behind a locked door. I sighed, and put the dress on. I sat back in the stool, and she began to brush my hair. Then, she but a metal brace on my arm.   
  
"What is that for?"  
  
"It's part of the ceremony.", she told me. Then, she unlocked the door and Nuriko and Tasuki were waiting. Watching the door was my guess.  
  
"That dress looks very good on you, Noshi-chan, doesn't it Tasuki?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Thanks.", I said shyly, eyeing my feet.  
  
"Don't be shy come on!", Nuriko said, and jogged down the hall. Tasuki and I waited a mintue. Then, he grabbed my hand, and led me down the hall.  
  
A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!! Another chapter. R/R /R /R /R /R /R R/ R/R /R R/R R. R/R R/ R/ R/ R/R R/R!!!!! 


End file.
